Let Me Love You
by IUsedToBeAWolfNowI'mAnAngel
Summary: Alice is in an abusive relationship with James until a certain boy moves next door, he shows her the way that she should be loved and not all guys are bad. But James won't let her leave, what will she do to be with him? RxR
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came about while I was listening to the song Let Me Love You by Mario, it is an amazing song and you should listen to it because it will be just like the song. All of Mario's songs are amazing and you should listen to them all, but for now I guess just listen to Let Me Love You.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Summary: Mary Alice Brandon is in an abusive relationship with her boyfriend, James of two years. Everything seems to be horrible and happiness seems impossible to find, but just when she is about to lose all hope a certain boy moves next door to her and he shows her all the ways she should be loved. The thing is that James won't let her leave him, but Alice is very deeply in love with this boy. What will she do to be with him?**

**I think I can go far with this story and just so you know, like any other author, I love reviews and I would LOVE to know what you guys think about my story.**

"Who the hell do you think you are speaking to me like that?" he yelled, raising his hand.

I flinched away and his hand connected to my cheek with a loud smack, I cried out and covered my cheek. I could feel the tears threatening to spill as the slap's sting pulsed on my cheek, "I'm sorry." I whispered.

He grabbed onto my wrist roughly and brought me up to my feet, glaring at me. James was scary when he wanted to be, his normally sea blue eyes would grow several shades darker and he looked absolutely lethal. He scared me, but I love him.

"You better be sorry." he muttered, shoving me back.

My head hit the head board of my bed and I whimpered, "Don't ever speak to me like that again or else I'll need to punish you." he said.

All I could do was choke out a small yes and he quickly left my house, I could finally let my tears fall and they streamed down my cheeks endlessly. I don't know why I stay with him, maybe it's because I'm scared of what he'll do next or something. James doesn't mean it though, his father was very abusive and he needed some help.

It isn't his fault.

Quickly, I got up and ran over to my bathroom to inspect the damage he caused. A gasp lit the deathly silence, I would have a huge bruise on my cheek for sure and there wasn't anything I could really do to hide it.

"I must have something..." I mumbled, rummaging through my drawers.

Once I found some make-up, I applied it all over my face slowly and gently onto the forming bruise. It wouldn't hide it completely, but I could always pass it off as a new look for a week or so.

Now, it looked like I had put some type of dark purple blush on my cheek so I made my other cheek look similar with some purple eyeshadow. I didn't know what to do anymore, but I knew that I had to help James through this tough time.

I walked back into my bedroom and fell onto my bed, tears falling onto my pillows and staining them with the black eyeliner I was wearing.

"What do I do, mom?" I choked out, looking at a picture of my mother.

My mom passed away two years ago, around the time James and I got together, because of cancer. She was the most lively person I'd ever met and she surely wasn't going to be replaced anytime soon, my dad buries himself into work so he doesn't have to be around the house. I understand why he does so no worries.

I want dad to be happy, he deserves it more than anyone.

I sat up and wiped away my tears when I heard the door close downstairs, "I'm home!" my older brother yelled.

Before I left my bedroom, I checked my make-up quickly and applied a bit more eye liner. I didn't want him to think I was crying because I was, but I was pretty good at hiding my feelings.

Once I got downstairs, I saw my brother in the kitchen with his girlfriend who just happened to be my best friend. He was making a sandwich for them both when I skipped in, "Bella!" I giggled.

She looked up and smiled, "Alice." she said.

I pranced over and hugged her tightly, "I missed you!" I cried. She laughed, "Alice! I've been away from you for like an hour." she said. Bella and I have been best friends since she moved to Forks with her parents six years ago, she's the most understanding and selfless person I've ever met.

"Alice, don't smother my girlfriend. She is tired from all that studying." my brother said, spoiling her again.

Bella laughed, "Edward, I'm fine. She isn't smothering me at all, you were the one smothering me in the library." she said.

To say Edward looked shocked was an understatement, who would've thought Bella would say such a thing like that. Not me and obviously not him.

"Love, why must you be so mean to me?" he asked, pouting.

That was a sight to see, Edward pouting...amazing. It was also a very funny sight so Bella and I began to laugh our butts off, holding onto each other for support. He was trying to be funny so he joined in and began laughing as well, I felt comfortable around these two.

Later, Bella left to go cook her parents some food and I was left alone with Edward until dad got home from work.

"So, how are you and James?" Edward asked awkwardly, playing with a tiny doll.

I shrugged, "Usual." I said.

There wasn't much I could say about James and I, not much at all. What could I say? Oh, James slapped me so hard that a bruise formed on my cheek? I don't think so.

Just as he was about to say something, my cell phone rang loudly and I quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, baby. I was wondering if you would go to a party with me next weekend, well of course you're going. I just wanted to tell you about it, try to look pretty and presentable." James said.

I gulped, "Of course." I said gently.

He chuckled, "Good. See you tomorrow, baby." with that the line went dead.

Slowly, I put the phone back into my back pocket and looked up to see Edward staring at me in confusion. "Who was that?" he asked.

I smiled, "James." I said, trying to sound love sick.

Edward gagged, "No need to say anymore." he said before running off towards his room.

I felt guilt flow through me, I didn't like lying to Edward because he was my big brother and he was all I really had to depend on. No matter what I did he would always be there for me, but for some reason I had a weird feeling that things were going to get crazy soon.

Shaking off that weird feeling, I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom. After today, I was sleepy and worn out.

"Time for bed." I said softly, smiling.

Bedtime.

It was always my favorite time of the day, Edward and dad thought I weird because once my mother asked me what was my favorite time of day and I said bedtime. She quickly understood why, but Edward and dad were left in the shadows.

Climbing into bed, I quickly closed my eyes and let the darkness take over.

In the darkness I'm safe.

**I decided to let it stop there and just go to sleep because I'm sleepy now, please review and tell your friends to read this story.**

**Thank you!**

**-Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am super bored right now and my sisters keep annoying me so I might as well update again, right after I posted it. I was actually thinking about how I should continue the story from where I left off so I guess I got the place, review please.**

"Alice, get up." I heard a voice say.

I grumbled a few incoherent words and tried to go back to sleep, no one should bother me during sleep time. No one at all.

I felt a nudge at my right side, "Get up." the voice said again.

Suddenly, I felt something wet splash onto me and I screamed loudly. I shot up with my eyes wide open to see Edward standing at the edge of my bed with a large bucket, that was like something that only happened in movies.

"Are you serious?!" I shrieked, glaring at him.

Edward merely shrugged, "It was the only way to get you up. Dad wants to talk with us, now." he said, dropping the bucket and running out quickly.

My eyebrows raised in surprised, dad wants to talk to us? About what?

Quickly, I got up and sighed in relief when I saw that the water hadn't washed off the make-up completely. If it had...that would've been bad.

Looking for my make-up bag, I began to let my mind wander and stared at the water faucets anxiously. Cold water would definitely clear my mind quickly.

Just as I reached to turn the water on, Edward yelled loudly, "Alice! Will you hurry up?" he called.

I growled and covered my bruise, running out my bedroom door and downstairs. Dad was standing in the doorway, his brown eyes were staring up at me and a sad smile etched across his weary face.

Sadness shot at my heart, but I ignored it.

"Yeah?" I asked, sitting on the bottom step besides Edward.

Dad sighed and scratched his head, "We have a new family moving into the neighborhood next week and I would like for you two to show the two children around. Their parents said they were about your age." he explained.

A grin blew up on my face, "New neighbors? You know what this means, right Edward?!" I asked as excitement pulsed through me.

"Oh dear." Edward squeecked out.

I squealed, "Shopping!" I shouted.

Dad chuckled and put his jacket on, "I'm sure you will make them feel welcomed." he said. With that, dad left and we were left alone for another two hours. I stretched, "What should we do since you woke me up at such an ungodly hour?" I asked Edward.

He shrugged, "I don't know but I'm going to bed." he mumbled.

In shock, I watched as my brother stood up and climbed up the stairs towards his room. Edward wasn't one for sleep, but I guess he's been really tired since he works at the library and all now.

Two whole hours to myself.

I stood up and skipped into the kitchen, grabbing an apple and trying to find my UGGs. I put them by the backdoor yesterday when I came home, where'd they go? Finally, I found them in the hall closet and slipped them on.

"Time for the Alice Adeventures." I cheered, walking out the backdoor.

The cold attacked me as soon as I stepped foot outside, never in my life have I been so cold that I felt my bones shaking in my skin. Choosing to ignore it, I walked down the street and towards the deli.

Skipping inside, the owner quickly noticed me and smiled.

"Alice, I haven't seen you in such a long time." the owner, Billy Black exaggerated.

I smiled and gave him a quick hug, "I know. I'm sorry I haven't been bugging you lately, I've been busy with tests and such." I apologized.

He quickly shook his head, "Don't apologize for silly things like that." he scolded.

Billy was like my father, he was always watching out for me and saying I was his Italian daughter that he secretly had awhile ago. What he didn't know was that his son, Jacob hated me for taking James away from him.

Jacob and James were best friends, but sadly James ignored him after he got with me two years back.

"So what do you want for breakfast, honey?" Billy asked, rolling himself behind the counter. I sadly sighed, Billy was in an accident a few years back that paralyzed him from the waist down. I felt bad for him, but he hated it when people felt pity for him so I quickly cheered up for him.

I tapped my chin in thought, "How about...a cheese omelet." I said.

He laughed, "You and eggs! You have always loved them, even when you were a little girl who absolutely hated boys." he said.

A blush swept acrossed my cheeks and he snickered, beginning to make the omelet for me and forcing me to take a seat at one of the tables. He was too nice to me.

The bell by the door rang slightly and I turned to Jacob standing there with three large boxes, his legs were shaking so I stood and ran over. "Would you like some help?" I asked, going to take one.

"No!" he snapped, wabbling into the kitchen.

I just stood there and looked down at my feet, a tear slipping down my bruised cheek. It isn't my fault that James decided to ignore him, it wasn't me who told James to order Jacob out of his life and I would never do anything like that to anyone.

Billy wheeled himself out of the kitchen and looked up at me with a brown bag, "What's wrong with you and Jake?" he asked.

I quickly took the bag and shrugged, "I don't know. I'll see you later, I gotta go." I said sadly.

He just smiled, "Be sure to visit." he said.

Nodding, I ran out of the deli and turned back to see Jacob watching me hatefully. It wasn't me so why couldn't he just get that through his thick head? He made me so angry at times, made me feel like punching a wall really hard.

Something warm slid down my cheek and I reached up to take a tear that had fallen from my eye, I just stared it until it slid down my finger and onto the ground.

He made me feel like crying.

I walked the rest of the way home, the brown bag clutched to my chest as though someone was going to come up behind me and steal it. I know it was rediculous, but I was so hungry and I just wanted to hold something.

My keys jingled slightly as I unlocked the front door, walking in, and closing it quietly behind me. Edward as sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee held in his two hands, his eyes droopy as he sipped hungrily.

"Home." I called, walking into the kitchen.

He nodded, "Where'd you go?" he asked.

I set my paper bag down and slid out the warm dish, "Black's deli." I answered happily. He laughed, "Of course." he said. Taking a spoon, I put some of the omelet into my mouth and moaned at the delicious taste.

"Yummy." I said with my mouth full.

Edward chuckled, "Only you." he murmured.

I didn't know what he meant by that, sometimes he said these things that sounded like complete bull shit or random riddles. He was just weird like that and never could tell his feelings straight out, he got that from dad.

He cursed under his breath and put the cup into the sink, "I need to go pick up Bella." he said.

Of course, Bella and Edward ride to school together everyday so it wasn't anything new or something strange.

"Ok, tell her to make sure she brings her cell phone and house keys because we're going to the mall today." I said, smirking.

He nodded and ran out, a few minutes later I heard the car turn on and could hear it smoothly rolling out of the driveway.

Leaning forward on the counter, I sighed and stared out the window. "One day, I want someone to pick me up from my house to go to school or work. That would be perfect and so romantic, why doesn't James do that?" I whispered quietly and lowly.

I scoffed, "James doesn't do anything romantic or kind at all." I mumbled.

**Ending it there for now because I can barely see because I'm so tired, but for some reason I can't sleep at all. Please read and review, tell your friends!**

**Thank you.**

**-Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

**I will be probably be updating every day or every week so don't worry about late updates unless I'm really sick or something comes up, if something comes up I will put up an AN to let you all know. I just wanted to let you know that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

"Alice!" Bella called, running over to me.

I had been up against the lockers with James kissing me, but as soon as he heard Bella's voice he ran off and left without a trace. My eyes shifted over to her and I glued a fake smile onto my face, "Bella!" I giggled.

She grinned and hugged me, "Edward said you looked a bit sad this morning and I hadn't seen you since you rushed off to class which isn't like you at all..." she trailed off.

I bit my lower lip, "I had to give in a report that was late. I completely forgot and rushed over, I'm sorry." I said. That really wasn't the story at all, but I was an excellent liar and Bella was one of the worst liars I knew so I don't think she'd be able to detect it at all.

"Oh...ok then, but Edward said you were a bit sad." she said, trying to find out.

With a sigh and reached into my bag to get my books, "It was nothing. I hadn't seen Billy in a long time and you know how close we are, he treats me like I'm one of his own kids and I love him like he's my father. We all know my birth father doesn't act like one." I said.

This time I was speaking the half truth, I did miss Billy and we were very close since I was a little girl. He was one of my mother's best friends and also one of Bella's father's best friends, my mother and Charlie hung out with Billy all the time. It was funny because you couldn't really imagine a woman like my mother hanging out with two guys like that, or even going fishing at a lake.

Bella sighed, "Alice...if something is bothering you, you know you can tell me anything. That's what best friends are for, to support each other." she said.

Deep down, a feeling settled in my stomach like I was going to be sick but I quickly knew it was only my nerves getting the better of me.

"Yeah, Bella. Of course I know that, you're my best friend after all." I said, trying to sound a tad bit hurt.

She laughed, "Ok then." she said rather loudly.

We walked towards the lunchroom together, talking about the projects and all the homework we were going to get for summer vacation. Two whole months of relaxtion and fun, I can't wait for this month to be over already.

Bella saw Edward and told me she'd talk to me later, I always sat with James and his friends during lunch so I quickly nodded. I didn't want to go over to James's table, he was nothing but a jerk in front of them...well more of an asshole than usual.

I made my way over with my bagged lunch and James looked up, "Alice! Baby, how are you?" he asked.

Taking my seat beside him, I looked over and kissed him passionately which he quite enjoyed because I felt his hands inching towards my boobs. "Great now that you're here." I purred. He was getting all hot and bothered, did I really have that effect on him? I would've thought he'd be tired of me by now, but I guess not.

One of his friends, Laurent laughed and winked at me playfully. "I wonder how you taste, delicious I would probably bet." he said, licking his lips.

Something about Laurent was off, I never really felt comfortable around him and I told James but he either slapped me or said that Laurent was one of his boys so I had to be nice to him at all times.

James moaned, "She tastes amazing." he bragged.

My face grew hot and everyone at the table began to laugh besides Victoria and her boyfriend, Riley who was playing with a knife. "That isn't funny, James. You should work on your jokes because they need it." she spat, getting up and storming off. Victoria was the hot red head everyone always pined over, she thought she was all that as she sashayed her way out of the lunchroom with Riley following close behind her.

Laurent smirked, "She's jealous." he said which was stating the obvious.

Well, almost obvious because Riley didn't seem to see it and thought that she was head over heels in love with him which isn't true. She's just using him for sex and to get James angry, so far it isn't working.

"Thanks, Laurent." James muttered, pulling me onto his lap.

For the rest of lunch, James just spoke with his friends about the party and asked them who they were taking. Laurent was taking girl named Irina, she was this girl he genuinenly seemed to like a lot. James's other friend, Felix was taking a girl named Lucy who he had been going out with since freshman year. James's cousin, Tanya was taking a boy named Mike who followed her around like a lost puppy. She was just trying to get Edward's attention which won't happen, but she can dream about it.

James walked me to my locker and kissed me roughly, my eyes widened as he held my wrists tightly and we made out in the abandoned hallways. He pulled away and glared at me, "You fucking bitch. You told someone didn't you? You told someone about the punishments!" he yelled.

He gripped onto my arms tightly and I whimpered, wincing as he stopped the blood from flowing. "You slut!" he yelled again. I screamed as he slapped me across the face, it echoed throughout the whole hallway and I fell to the side.

Quickly, he walked away as the principal came rushing into the hallway to see me sitting on the ground in front of my locker. "Miss Brandon! What on earth is going on?" he ordered, walking over. Once he helped me up, I explained to him that I tripped and let out the scream by accident.

"Be careful next time." he said, returning to his office.

When I knew he was gone, I pulled up my right sleeve to see a large hand mark on my arm. A gasp came from me and once I heard the students coming from the lunchroom, I pulled down my sleeves to hide the marks.

I heard a certain laugh, "I can't believe she fell for it!" my enemy, Emmett Cullen boomed.

Slowly, I turned around to see Bella standing in the middle of the lunchroom covered in strawberry milk. Anger pulsed through me and I knew it was Emmett's fault, he may be large but he doesn't scared me at all.

I walked up to him and slapped him across the face, his friends stared at me pure shock as surprise and anger flashed in Emmett's eyes. His fist pulled back to punch me when he realized it was actually me who slapped him and not some random guy, his nostrils flared in frustration as he dropped his fist.

A grin spread across my face, "I'd like to see you hit me. Just next time, don't go around throwing strawberry milk all over my best friend. Okay, punk?" I didn't let him answer as I quickly fled to see if Bella was ok. I could see that he had humiliated her by doing what he did, I could see her tears and her eyes wouldn't even shut to blink.

Edward was trying to clean her off because she wasn't moving, "Bella..." I whispered.

She looked up and gave me a watery smile, "Yes?" she choked out.

Not caring that she was covered in milk, I threw my arms around her neck and hugged her while she cried softly into my hair. Things like this really bothered her and sometimes she couldn't understand why people liked to bully and tease her, I didn't know either because she was so pretty and smart.

Maybe people were jealous of that.

After my last classes, I drove home and went up to my room to change into comfortable clothes so I could go out and shop for an outfit for the party James told me about. Maybe a pretty dress or something would work, but I'm not too sure.

I reached into my pocket and sent James a text,

Babe wat do I wear 4 the party?

xxxAlice

A few minutes later, my cell phone buzzed and I flipped it open.

Something hot.

Don't get a dress tho cuz it isn't a dressy party.

Ok, so no dress.

Got it.

Walking out of my bedroom, I saw Edward walking inside. Today was one of his days off so he would get home early, cook something, and go to the music room where his piano was and stuff like that.

"I'm going to the mall." I told him, walking down the stairs and grabbing my keys off the hook.

He nodded, "Just don't max out the credit cards...again." he said, sighing the last part.

I couldn't help, but laugh at that. Maybe I was a little obsessed with shopping and fashion, but it was something I enjoyed so my dad didn't really say much about it because after I used all my clothes I would go to the local shelter and donate the clothes there. Never in my life would I keep clothes I've worn two times, it just wasn't cool.

My mom taught me to always send my clothes to the nearest shelter if I had no use for them, the volunteers at the shelter know me because I go there with a box worth of clothes every week for them.

"I'll try not to." I said, running out the front door and towards my car.

I hopped into it and listened to my car purr to life, "Sometimes I wonder if...life's worth living." I whispered quietly.

Not knowing why I said that, I sped off down the driveway and took the nearest highway towards the mall.

Life could be over-rated.

**That's it for this chapter and I'm pleased that I actually have people reading this story, amazing. I'm so happy and excited, but I promise not to break my promise of updating every day or week for you guys. Remember, read and review for me.**

**Thank you.**

**-Angel**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm bored as usual and there is nothing better to do then write, so that's what I'm going to do. I really enjoy typing this story so I hope you are happy I'm doing this story, please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

As soon as I got to the mall, I went into the stores. Being surrounded by thousands of outfits and shoes, it made me feel tingly inside. I quietly laughed at myself for even feeling this way, but shopping was something I enjoyed and fashion was apart of me.

Is shopping a sport?

I think I would win any contest out there if there was one for shopping or something with fashion, that is how obsessed I am with shopping.

Before I left Hot Topic, an outfit so gorgeous and lovely called for my attention.

A pair of black skinny jeans, a red shirt, and red wedges.

This is the perfect outfit and I know James would be proud of the outfit I picked out for the party, I'm so excited. I can't wait to wear it!

Quickly, I bought the outfit and an accessary for it before leaving and walking out of the store. I reached into my pocket for my keys when I slammed into someone, I fell back onto the floor and my Hot Topic bag flew out of my hands and slid across the floor.

"I'm sorry!" a voice cried.

I shook my head and looked up to see the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen in my life, his honey blood hair seemed a bit ruffled from the fall and his blue eyes were wide with worry. He stood up and held out his hand for me to take, "Please forgive me! I wasn't watching where I was going and you were right there a-and-" I quickly cut him off, "It's fine! Really, I'm good." I said, brushing it off.

He let out a breath of relief, "Oh thank god." he said.

For some reason I started to laugh and he watched me in confusion as my two arms wrapped around my waist tightly, he was so adorable. The look on his face just made me want to laugh, I didn't think he'd be so worried about me.

As soon as I calmed down, I blushed.

"Sorry about that, it was just funny the way you reacted to me forgiving you. I've never seen a guy react that way before, sorry." I explained, looking down at my feet.

A breath taking grin spread across his face, "No worries." he said.

He looked around and found my bag underneath a bench, he walked over and picked it up before handing it back to me.

"You kinda surprised me there, what's your name?" he asked, brushing his hair to the side as it fell in his face.

I nervously bit my lip, "Alice Brandon...you?" I asked.

His cheeks became a light pink, "Jasper Hale." he said hesitantly.

Jasper...cute name.

Just as I was about to say something, a loud scream filled the serene silence and Jasper quickly turned to see a girl running to him. She was absolutely gorgeous and almost exactly like Jasper except she was a girl and he was a guy.

Long curly blond hair, model like figure with all the right curves, pale skin, and icy blue eyes that seemed to freeze me in place.

She threw her arms around his neck and I realized that the scream wasn't a horrified scream, but an excited scream. In her hands was a Gucci shopping bag and I gasped, "Oh my god! You got the new Gucci bag!" I screamed.

Her eyes looked over towards me and automatically lit up in excitement, "Yeah! Did you get it yet?" she asked, walking over.

I sadly shook my head, "No. Not yet, but I was going to buy it right after I found an outfit for this party I'm going to." I explained.

She held out her hand for me to shake, "I'm Rosalie Hale and you?" she asked happily and joyfully. I took it and shook it gently, "Alice Brandon." I said in the same tone as her. Before I had to leave, I looked up to see Jasper staring at me intensely and I couldn't help but blush again.

God, I feel like I'm slowly becoming Bella.

Rosalie gave me her cell phone number and said that she would be moving to her new place soon, Jasper also gave me his and that was kinda awkward but I didn't really let it bother me all that much.

The second I was out of their sight, I slumped against the outside wall and slid down to sit. He was so handsome and he had a good sense of style, too. He was the perfect gentleman and so adorable when he became flustered, just...perfect.

A sigh left me, but James would never let me break up with him unless he found another girl to abuse and use.

Slowly, I got up and shuffled over to my car.

The Gucci bag could wait for now, my heart and mind were what mattered at the moment. I slowly drove out of the mall's parking lot and glanced back at it once more only to see Jasper and Rosalie standing out front talking. I can't wait to see them again, maybe I'll find some way to get James to break up with me.

I arrived at the house and saw Bella's old red truck in the driveway, she seriously needs to buy a new car and Edward's always offering to buy her. She just doesn't want him spending all that money on her so she rejects his offers, she was so selfless.

The car turned off when I took out the keys and I let my head rest on the steering wheel as I took a few deep breaths, sometimes life was just so difficult and no one really could understand what I was thinking.

Only mom could.

I quickly jumped out the car before I could get deep into the memories of my mom, I hated thinking about her because everytime I did I cried and I hate crying. My keys slid into the key hole and I opened the front door, closing it behind and almost letting a loud scream when I saw Edward and Bella making out in the kitchen.

They shot apart the moment they heard the door and they both looked at me, blushing like mad. I laughed, "Horny teenagers." I snickered. Edward glared at me while Bella tried to fix her shirt, it was almost showing her chest and I don't think I want to see that especially with Edward around to see.

"Don't let me interrupt you, I'll be upstairs." I said, running up the stairs as quick as I could.

My door flew open when I pressed against it, my bag flying onto my bed, and my shoes in my closet all nice and organized. I sat on my bed and fell back, breathing in and out calmly.

I miss her a lot, every night she was in my dreams and nightmares. My nightmares were horrible and for the first few months after her death they were all I saw when I closed my eyes, various ways that she could possibly die racing through my head and sometimes I was the one who found her dead in her bedroom.

Trying to distract myself, I thought of Jasper and Rosalie.

They both seemed so nice and like they were good people, but Jasper was just...I don't know. A feeling I wasn't familiar with settled in my stomach uneasily, it was a good feeling but not really welcomed at all.

In my head I knew that something good was going to happen, but also something terrible was about to take place. My mom said I get that from her, the knowing that something good or bad was going to happen. Like the day before she passed away I was feeling sick to my stomach and I couldn't get this bad feeling out of my head, that was horrible.

Sometimes I got a bad feeling, but nothing happened.

My good feelings though...they're never wrong.

Just as I was about to close my eyes, my cell phone buzzed and I pulled it out quickly to see that I got a text from Rosalie. I opened the message,

holaa :)

Jazz and I are uber bored...goshh he is SO boring at timez!

even tho he iz my brother...he iz no help when boredom strikes lol

xRose

I laughed,

haha b nice 2 him lol

sometimez im uber bored nd meh bro is no help either soz...idk

xAlice

We talked about clothes and stuff, she made me feel happy and understood for some strange reason. Later, my dad got home and I had to go so I told I'd talk to her later and she sadly stopped texting me.

Edward and I went downstairs, Bella had already left to go cook dinner for her parents. He looked sad that she was gone, but he would see her tomorrow so he didn't really mind that fact all too much. They were like love sick birds...crazy.

Dad had brought home some good from the diner and we all ate at the table in silence, it was kinda awkward and I decided that I should be the one to break it.

"So, how was work?" I asked dad, munching on a celery stick.

He shrugged, "Usual." he mumbled.

Edward blew out a breath he had been holding, "What'd you buy today?" he asked me.

A smile drew itself onto my face, "A really cute outfit for the party James invited me to! It is so cute and adorable, I can't wait to wear." I gushed.

My dad and Edward bursted into laughter, something I hadn't heard in a really long time. I joined in and we all laughed, completely forgetting the silence and began talking about school and other things.

It was the first time in a long time that I felt happy, the bad feeling in my stomach seemed to fade away as I laughed and spoke with my family. At first, I felt strange and a bit uncomfortable but then I just shoved all that aside and just settled into the happiness.

For the first time in awhile...I felt like I was somewhere I belonged.

**Enough of this chapter for now! Sorry if you got mad or anything, I just love leaving my chapters with sentences like that and such. Please, read and review if you may.**

**Thank you.**

**-Angel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I'm back with another chapter and I hope you guys are excited to read it. Once again, I will update everyday because some people...(lol) like a certain girl I know gets all hyped up because she wants to read more of the story. I'm going to continue the story in honor of her, you better know who you are missy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

After dinner, we all went our separate ways and I just got onto my computer. To say I'm addicted to my computer is an understatement, I'm always on it and shopping online.

Edward would laugh at me and say mean things like I'm a shopaholic, I don't need to go to a therapist to get help...do I?

I quickly brushed that aside and went onto , I love that store a lot because they always have cute little bags and accessories that I used to match my outfits whenever I needed something to balance the look out.

Just as I was about to buy this cute pink bow to go with my pink shirt I was going to wear, the doorbell rang and I fell off my bed from shock. No one really ever rang our doorbell because no one was ever really here to spend time with us or anything. I put my laptop on my desk and made my way downstairs to see who could possibly be ringing my doorbell at...9 o'clock in the afternoon.

My hands twisted the knob and the door flew open from the strong winds outside, I had to wrap my purple robe tightly around me so that I wouldn't flash whoever was standing on my doorstep. I looked up to see no one and stepped outside, looking around. Not much to see since it was dark outside, but I swear someone had just rang the doorbell. Maybe I was just hearing things or maybe it was just the wind, I guess that happened sometimes.

The door slammed shut behind me and I turned to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Oh man! Why do I always have to have the bad luck? Quickly, I ran through the side of the house and towards the woods. My grandparents had owned the house before us and when my parents got married, they built a small cottage tucked away in the woods. It was a gorgeous cottage and we never really went there unless it was an emergency and we couldn't get into the house or something of the kind.

I was shaking from the cold when I reached the front door, panting heavily and my hands shaking violently. My body pressed against the door and my fingers fumbled for the knob, once I found it the door flew open and I fell inside the cottage with a thud.

"Crap!" I hissed, rubbing my wrist.

A chill ran up my spine as I sat up, looking around the small cottage that had once been occupied by my parents. This is where Edward and I were born, a small tear fell down my cheek as I stood up. My mother hated hospitals since she was always in them when she was younger, she had a bad heart since birth.

Slowly, I made my way towards the bedroom and opened the door.

Dad hadn't moved a thing, it was still the way mom had left it before she left for her treatment. Clean and sparkly. It was her gift to him, but he was just so blinded by the need to have her live that he never really realized it.

I made my way over to the bed and sat down on it, taking one of the pillows and hugging it tightly to my chest. Sitting here made me wonder if anyone would realize I was gone tonight, would Edward not find me tomorrow morning and worry?

Edward, please don't worry.

Because if he knows me well enough, he should know that the first place I'd go if I had nowhere to turn was the cottage and he'll find me here if he does know. I laid back and slid under the covers, I could still faintly smell mom's perfume that were knitted into the quilts. I deeply inhaled her vanilla scent and sighed, the darkness couldn't come fast enough.

The next day, I woke to some movement and realized I wasn't laying down in the bed. I was in Edward's arms and in the middle of the woods, a gasp escaped me and he looked down at me.

"You're awake." he said, smiling.

I gave him a slight nod and a smile shot across my face, I knew he'd know where to find me because he was my big brother and he knows me better than anyone. Even my own mother.

"I knew you'd find me, the door closed on me last night when I went to answer the door. No one was there and when I went to go inside, it closed on me." I explained to him, smiling sheepishly.

He laughed, "I kinda figured something of that kind happened." he confessed.

Of course he did, I think he figured a lot of that things that always ended up being right or something. He was very good at reading people, too. Just one of his many talents, I guess.

As he walked with me cradled in his arms, my eyes began to wander around and take in our surroundings. The woods was gorgeous in the sunlight, all the flowers and plants seems so much more alive than usual. It made me feel happy that I was alive, the world held such beauty and people took advantage of that.

"Alice!" a familiar voice cried.

My eyes landed on dad who was racing over in worry, he quickly took me from Edward's arms and held me tightly as he shook with sobs. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, princess." he whispered, smoothing out my hair as he cried.

So long...so long since he's held me like this, cried with me like this. It felt new to me, like last night at dinner. I felt right and happy, but also sad that I made dad cry. "I was locked out of the house, I'm sorry." I choked out, my own tears falling.

We all went inside the house where Bella was sitting with Rosalie? They both looked up and ran over, "Alice!" they cried simultaneously.

Dad set me down and I was ambushed by my two friends, both of crying and fussing over me with worry and love. I just nodded, "I'm fine. Really, guys!" I said. That's when I heard him, "Alice!" his silk voice said in the mist of worry and sadness.

I turned to see Jasper rushing over from the kitchen, his arms quickly wrapped around me as if he had known me for ages. Rosalie and Bella watched with their mouths hanging open, "Are you ok?" he asked.

My eyes stared into his, "Yes." I murmured.

A blush covered both our cheeks and we pulled apart, he chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "We moved next door and Edward came over, asking if we had seen you. At first, we didn't know who he was talking about until he said your name. Rosalie was worried and stuff so I came over with her." he said.

In my translation it was: I was worried about you and Rosalie came over with me so I could wait for you to come home.

A musical laugh sounded throughout the house, "Jasper! You little liar, you were the one bugging out and about to look for her yourself." Rosalie accused.

His face became a bright red and he gasped, "No! It was you who wanted to come over, Rose!" he said back.

They began to bicker and I merely laughed along with Bella, it was interesting to see siblings fight because they reminded me of Edward and I. Whenever we fought, I would use the ultimate weapon. The puppy pout and eyes.

I always won whenever I did that.

A loud cough was heard the two stopped arguing, both of them turned and I looked up to see a man with blond hair standing in the doorway with a silly smile on his face. "You two never stop arguing, do you?" he asked, walking over to them.

"Sorry, dad." they said, smiling at him.

So this was their dad, he was a very good looking man and that's probably why they are so gorgeous.

A woman followed in behind him and she smiled, "Hello." she chimed.

Her chestnut brown hair was short and fell to her shoulder, her pale skin, and her breath taking brown eyes. She was like a goddess.

The man grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I am Carlisle and this is Esme." he said, smiling at us.

I hid behind Edward and knitted my fingers into his jacket, fear pulsing through every inch of my body. For some reason, I was afraid of Carlisle and I didn't like this bad feeling resting and bubbling in my stomach.

Esme looked at me and noticed something was wrong, "How about we go home? I would think that Alice would like to rest, yes?" she said to her children. Jasper glanced at me before leaving, Rosalie skipped over and gave me a quick hug.

"See you tomorrow." she whispered, running out the front door.

"I guess we'll see you all later." Carlisle said, leaving with Esme.

I just stood there, my heart racing in my chest as they left. Dad quickly locked the door and smiled at me, "How are you feeling?" he asked me. I shrugged and let go of Edward's jacket, "Ok." I said.

Edward slid off his jacket and put it over my shoulder, warmth attacking my cold skin instantly. I looked up at him and he smiled, "You must be freezing from sleeping in the cottage." he said.

I nodded and grinned, "Yeah..." I breathed.

Dad sighed, "I need to get to work...I love you guys." he said.

Soon, Edward and I were left alone in the big house. I didn't like the silence so I went upstairs and put on some music. Taking a seat on my bed and humming along to the song, it was Dear Angel by April Sixth. I love this song so much, it was amazing and one of Edward's favorite songs, too.

I fell back and began to sing along to the song when it changed to the song Beauty From Pain by Superchick. All these songs...I loved them a lot and they really showed a lot of emotion that I wanted to understand.

"I try to keep warm...but I just grow colder." I whispered, darkness overcoming me.

**That's it for this chapter. I hope it was everything you guys thought it should be, please listen to these songs!**

**Let Me Love You by Mario**

**Dear Angel by April Sixth**

**Beauty From Pain by Superchick**

**Thank you.**

**-Angel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I didn't think I'd get another idea for my next chapter today but I did from the amazing Bri! Clap your hands for her please.**

**Now, get ready for this awesome chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Today was the day of the part James invited me to, I was so nervous that he wouldn't like my outfit and punish me. I flinched at my thoughts and sat down on my bed, looking at my full boy length mirror hanging on the back of my door.

I was wearing the black skinny jeans, the red shirt, and the red wedges which looked adorable by the way with a black ribbon holding back my bangs. I decided to leave my hair straight today, spiking it took too much time and it would just get ruined by the end of tonight.

The doorbell rang downstairs, "Alice! James is here!" Edward yelled.

Quickly, I rose to my feet and scurried downstairs. I saw James standing in the doorway with his hair cut, I gasped and just stared at him in pure shock. His hair was usually long and pulled back into a pony tail, but he cut it!

His blue eyes met mine and he grinned, "Like it?" he asked.

My thoughts stopped, "Yeah." I choked out.

Anger flashed in his eyes by my short and broken reply, but he wasn't going to address it. I could see that he wasn't even going to mention it unless I did it again, the shock just...well shocked me.

Edward gave me my leather jacket and purse, "Midnight and no later." he said to James.

James smirked, "Who do you think I am? Hitler?" he asked, taking my hand rather roughly.

Edward didn't seem to notice and just shrugged, "You never know anymore." he said as Bella came up behind him with popcorn and a lollipop in her mouth. She reminded me a small child eating candy at the movie theater.

"Bye, Alice." she said, waving goodbye to me.

I waved bye and James pulled me out of the house, dragging me over towards his old Honda and throwing me into the passenger seat. Once he was in, he grabbed onto my neck and slammed me against the passenger door.

"What the hell is wrong with you, bitch? Do I need to punish you because you seem to be asking for him." he hissed through gritted teeth, glaring at me.

My air supply was cut short as his hand tightened around my neck, "N-no!" I whimpered as tears streamed down my already flushed cheeks. He caused fear to pulse through my veins, nothing about him made me feel safe anymore like he used to.

He let me go and slumped back in his seat, turning the car on. "That's what I thought." he mumbled, speeding off. My fingers were gripping onto the seats as he sped down the street, not caring that he was going over 100 mph. I wasn't even going to ask him to slow down because last time I brought it up, he slapped me and punched me in the ribs which cracked one.

I had to lie and say I fell down the stairs while I was alone at home in order to get it wrapped up, it hurt like hell and I remember the pain I was in when I tried to hide it. One thing I learned, never try to hide a broken or cracked rib because it is painful.

To distract myself, I stared out the window and watched all the people walking down the street and the cars we passed at the ridiculous speed. That's when my cell phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out, putting it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered.

A laugh was heard, "Alice! How are you? I haven't seen you since last Wednesday which was like three days ago!" Rosalie cried into the phone.

I smiled, "I'm good. I'm actually going to a party right now so I'll call you back when I get home, ok?" I said to her. She giggled, "I'm heading to one as well so call or text me when you're done partying. Bye!" she said.

My smile widened, "Bye." I said, hanging up.

James pulled up into a driveway and beside a garage, I could hear loud music and laughing. But it was drunk laughter, oh dear. I hopped out with my purse and cell phone, walking besides James to the house where I saw a guy I didn't know vomiting in the bushes.

My nose wrinkled at the sight and smell, James quickly pulled me inside so I guessed he didn't want to see or smell that either.

"I'm going to go find my friend, stay here." he ordered, walking into the crowd of people.

Like I was going to move, I didn't want to risk myself getting hurt or anything. Plus, I hate talking to people I don't know because things get awkward and I hate it so much. I feel weird.

"Alice!" a high pitched voice squealed.

I turned to see James's sister, Jane sashaying her way over with a red cup in her hand. She looked a bit tipsy, but that wasn't anything different for her. Jane was always either drunk of completely trashed so I didn't let it bother me.

"Hey." I said, smiling at her.

She let out a giggle and sighed, "Where is my brother? He did bring you, right?" she asked. I nodded, "We came together in his car and just left to get his friend so we could meet, I guess. Who brought you here?" I asked, interested in knowing who would even like a drunk blond.

She sighed dreamily, "Do you know Santiago? He invited me to come with him and friend, Renata. She's really nice, but I don't know where she went because some guy was talking to her and stuff." she answered.

Santiago...I know him, the school's biggest player.

Actually tried to flirt with me a few times, but James literally almost snapped his neck when he tried to kiss me last year. It was funny yet horrible at the same time.

Two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to them, "I'm back." James purred into my ear.

My teeth pulled my bottom lip in between them and I laughed, "Welcome back." I purred back at him.

There was a boy who looked about nineteen standing besides him, looking at me hungrily and I couldn't help but shiver under his gaze. James turned me around to face the boy, "This is my girlfriend, Alice. Alice, this is Aro." he said.

My hand shot out, "Nice to meet you." I said kindly.

Aro's hand reached out and his long fingers wrapped around my hand, he scared me but I couldn't let him know that. He brought my hand to his lips and placed a chaste kiss upon it, "It is lovely to meet you." he said smoothly.

A ladies man.

James let me go and I fell into Aro's arms, my eyes widened as Aro pulled me closer to him with his arms wrapped tightly around me. I looked back at James who was being dragged away by Jane who was chatting on and on about Santiago, he didn't want to leave and for the first time since we've met he looked worried.

I tried to pull away from Aro, but he didn't budge. He smiled down at me and let me go, but grabbed onto my hand and dragged me over into his kitchen. There, he handed me a red cup like the one Jane had and my nerves were so shot I would have drank it if I didn't drink alcohol.

He chuckled, "Come on. Live a little, Alice." he said.

What would he do if I didn't drink it?

Would he hit me like James?

That was something I didn't want so I raised the cup to my lips and quickly downed the drink, everyone in the kitchen was so distracted by the alcohol that they didn't notice when I fell to the side. Aro quickly caught me and lifted me up into his arms, grinning down at me. I felt so dizzy and sick, how could the alcohol take such a quick effect on me?

He began to carry me into the hallway and up the stairs when I realized what was happening, but I couldn't move and call for help. I was going to die, maybe not, but I was going to be...raped.

**JPOV**

I had been invited to one of my friends parties, I wasn't much of a party animal ever but Rosalie forced me to come along. It wasn't like I could say no when she pleaded me like that and I don't want her going to any party by herself so I tagged along.

I was going to get something to drink when I heard something, "Come on. Live a little, Alice." a familiar voice said.

I peeked into the kitchen to see Alice standing in front of Aro, he wasn't a guy any girl should hang out with and I couldn't help but wonder why she was even here. Did she know him personally?

She seemed to be deep in thought when she raised the cup to her precious lips and downed the drink in one shot, it was a big cup so I was getting worried when she dropped the cup and fell to the side.

Just as I reached out to catch her, Aro's arms were under her head and legs before she could ever see the floor. He grinned down at her and carried her out the room, I was going to go after them when Rosalie interrupted me.

"Jazzy! Meet my new friend!" she said, tugging at my sleeve.

I turned to see a burly guy leaning over her, she was drunk and I slapped my forehead for even letting her come to this party. The man was big so I walked over and pulled him off my sister, shoving him into another direction.

Alice.

A loud scream was heard in the distance, but I don't think anyone really noticed over the loud music. That scream...maybe it was her!

My feet were carrying me away towards her at an amazing speed, my heart beating again my chest rapidly as I checked in all the room. "Alice!" I called, running up the stairs. My hands grabbed onto a door knob and threw the door open to see Aro hunched over a naked Alice, her eyes were droopy and I could see her panting heavily.

The date rape drug.

"You bastard!" I yelled, pulling him off of her.

He flew to the side and growled, glaring up at me with anger just because I ruined his little plans with Alice. "You're going to pay, Hale." he hissed.

Aro shot up onto his feet and pulled his fist back, punching me dead in the face. I stumbled back, but swiped at him with my fist. I couldn't believe it, my vision was now red and anger pulsed through my veins wildly as I attacked him and beat the living crap out of him. He only got a few good punches in before I successfully knocked him out by punching him dead on in the face which broke his nose, he fell to the side.

I turned to see Alice sitting up on the bed shaking, the quilt wrapped around her fragile body as she cried and sobbed. Was she afraid that I would hurt her or was she just shocked and scared from what he was doing before?

Quickly, I lifted her off the bed and she laid her head against my chest. It wasn't long before I heard her soft and steady breaths as she slept, I walked down the stairs with her held tightly in my arms. The second Rosalie saw us, she quickly became sober again and helped me get Alice into the car.

How could such a thing happen to an angel?

Rosalie decided to drive while I held Alice in the backseat, even though she was asleep this felt good and I was happy to finally have her in my arms.

**I hope you guys liked it, I feel like I might've rushed or something. Just tell me what you guys think and stuff, don't forget to tell your friends and stuff.**

**Thank you.**

**-Angel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, I got this again. This may be the last chapter for tonight and tomorrow there will be more. I just feel like writing at the moment, don't forget to review please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**APOV**

I couldn't stop thinking about last night, my head was hurting and all I felt was like crying my eyes out. If Jasper hadn't been there, I could be...I quickly shook my head furiously.

Don't think like that, Jasper was there and he saved my life.

James wasn't even there to save me, he was off being blown by some random blond drunk chick who ended up crying herself to sleep when she realized what she had done and James just left after that drunk.

"Alice?" a silk voice called.

I looked up to see Jasper standing in the doorway, his eyes filled with worry and slight anger. I didn't blame him, I'm absolutely pissed right now. But the second I saw him, the tears fell and he rushed over to my side.

His arms wrapped around me and I sobbed into his chest, my tears drenching his nice shirt but he didn't care. "It's ok, I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you." for some reason those words gave me comfort because I trusted him and I knew that he would be there to save me if anyone tried to hurt me again.

The door closed quietly and I gripped onto Jasper's shirt, trying to calm myself so I could thank him for saving me.

"Thank you...Jasper." I breathed, wiping away my tears.

Jasper chuckled, "I only did what anyone would've done." he said.

My head shook and I looked up at his face, cupping his cheek that was horribly bruised. Aro had punched him really hard in the face, it was my fault.

I let more tears fall, "You got hurt because of me." I whispered as I gently massaged the wound area.

His blue eyes softened at my tears and he leaned closer, our lips just above each other when the door slammed open and James appeared there. Jasper flew back and stood up quickly, "I'll see you later." he choked out before running out of the room.

I was left there sitting on my bed as James walked over, looking at me and examining my injuries. My tears had ceased, "Did he hurt you?" he asked. I knew he was talking about Aro and I bit my lip tightly, "Not psychically." I whimpered. James leaned forward and kissed my forehead, shocking the hell out of me.

Never was James sweet like this.

My eyes widened and he pulled back, putting his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry I let Jane drag me away, I didn't realize that Aro would even think-" I cut him off, "It's fine. You couldn't have known, James." I said quickly.

He put a little purple bag on my lap, it was a gift bag.

"Jane and I wanted to get you a gift, but I have to go. I love you." he said, kissing my cheek quickly before running out of the room.

Once he left, I put my hand in the bag and pulled out a beautiful silver chain with a gold heart hanging from it. It said, I love you in script. I opened the heart and there laid a picture of James and another picture of me on the side, it was cute.

James could be sweet when he wanted to, maybe he had a change in heart and realized that he really did hurt me. One can only hope.

"Alice?" Edward called from the doorway.

I looked up and nodded for him to come in, he quickly sat on my bed and looked at me sadly. I have never seen him so distressed before and to speak the truth, it scared me a bit.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you...but I'm glad Jasper saved you and I owe him my life for that, maybe I should go with you to parties for now and make sure you're safe before leaving you there completely alone." he said, his eyes shining with tears.

I let my own tears fall and I threw my arms around his neck, sobbing loudly and crying like a child.

"I was so scared, Edward! So scared that he was going to kill me, I wanted to come home so badly and I was scared! I don't want to leave here, please don't make me." I pleaded, my tears falling down my flushed cheeks.

He held me and we cried together, soon growing sleepy. He laid back and I laid down on his chest, my eyes falling shut as a comfortable and familiar darkness overcame me once again.

I woke up alone in my bedroom with the blanket over me, I slowly sat up and got off the bed slowly. My head was pounding and I couldn't walk straight, but I tried and I finally made it to the door.

My clock said it was about 5 in the morning so I could walk to the deli or something, Billy should have opened the deli by now. He's such an early bird and always so hyper, it irked me but I was jealous of him.

I found my sandals and slid them on, walking down the hall and towards the stairs when I tripped. I let out a loud scream and tumbled the stairs, successfully bashing my head off the last step.

My vision became blurry and I reached out when I saw Edward running towards me, my tears dripping onto the stairs as the pain pulsed on the one spot on my head.

My last thought was,

Why do I always get hurt?

**EPOV**

When I heard Alice scream, I was out of my room in a flash and saw her at the bottom of the staircase knocked out. I quickly rushed down and checked her pulse, checking for any blood and saw that she merely had a bump on her head.

That must've hurt.

I lifted her up and carried her into the living, laying her on the couch gently. Alice is such a little danger magnet like Bella, but Bella attracted a lot more danger than just tripping down the stairs.

"Edward." Alice mumbled.

A sigh left me and I just sat down on the floor, playing with her hair when dad walked in. His eyes widened in alarm and went to say something when I shook my head, "She fell down the stairs and fainted. She'll be fine, she just has a minor bump on her head." I explained before he could attack me with questions.

He sighed, "She's been coming home with these bruises lately." he whispered.

So it wasn't only me who had noticed, my ears perked up at this sudden rush of information that appealed to my ears.

"You noticed?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes. I didn't think you would because she hides it pretty well, but I would've thought you'd pick it up before I did and I was right." he said.

Anger boiled up inside me and I let out a low growl, "James." I snarled. Dad sighed, "Edward...it might not be him. We won't know until she tells us." he said.

I shook my head, "She won't ever tell us." I hissed.

Dad shrugged, "It's her choice." he simply said.

Does her own father have no worry for his own daughter? I've never been more disgusted in my whole life and I could feel it bubbly up in my stomach, I hate him so much and I couldn't just say I knew that James abused her.

It wasn't like that.

I looked down at her and sighed, she was so peaceful in her sleep and she never woke up screaming. Before she used to, but that was after mom died and even I had nightmares where I woke up crying.

"Why can't I be happy? It's like everything I do leads to sadness and whenever I close my eyes I see her, why can't I just blink without seeing her?"

Alice had once asked me after mother's death,, I didn't know what to say to her because never had she been so up front about things such as her feelings. Deep inside, I knew that somehow this was all my fault and I couldn't help, but shed a few tears just on that alone. Alice is my baby sister and I'm suppose to protect her, not let her get hurt by men.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead, falling asleep beside her on the floor.

**This chapter is my shortest chapter yet and I didn't know what to do, I need you guys to help me with ideas because I'm kinda fading now. I may start another story just to let ideas flow into my head, but for now review.**

**Thank you.**

**-Angel**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you, MCBLUE! You have inspired me and I may just do what you suggested with a few mighty tweaks of my own, you give amazing ideas so don't surprised if I ever ask you for any ideas some other time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**APOV**

After I woke up on the couch and to Edward passed out on the floor, I had to quickly run out of the living room quietly before he woke up. I need to see Billy, I haven't seen him in awhile since the accident.

Downstairs, I could hear some talking.

Did Edward wake up?

When I'm finished changing I'll go downstairs and check on him, but I need to get ready and clean up my room.

It was a mess!

Quickly, I began fixing my bed and putting the sheets over it nicely. My comforter was a purple while my pillows were a hot pink, I thought the colors worked together nicely.

My teddy bear that my mother had given me was always perched on my window sill, I didn't want it to get all knotty or dirty so I kept it by the window. It wouldn't fall out, I had the back of the bow tie attached to a nails behind its head.

"Mr. Snug." I whispered, walking over.

I knelt down beside my window sill and played with the bow tie, staring at it sadly. I remember when mom gave me the teddy bear, I was seven and it was Christmas. I was so excited to get a pony, but when mom and dad came home without one I started to cry.

Mom told me, "Great things come in small packages, il mio angel. For now, can you wait on the pony and accept this teddy bear? I found him all lonely in a store and he told me he wanted to have a little friend to talk to, can you be his friend?" she had asked.

Who wanted someone to be all alone? Of course, I wanted to be his new friend so the teddy bear could have someone to talk to.

"Of course, mommy! I don't want him to be lonely, I'll be his best friend." I had chanted.

My eyes began to blur with tears as I fell into the memory,

I sat on the couch with Edward running back and forth with ornaments to put on the tree, he was trying to decorate it nicely before mommy and daddy got home. Mommy told me she went to pick up my present which was a pony, I was going to name the pony Princess and play all day with her.

The front door opened quietly and I saw daddy walk in with a huge red bag with green tissue overflowing from it, they were Christmas colors. "Daddy! Mommy!" I squealed, jumping up from the couch.

Daddy turned and set the bag by the tree, Edward was grinning up at him as daddy kissed his forehead. "Good job with the tree, son." he said. I think Edward really liked daddy's praise because he was always doing things to make daddy happy, he was my big brother!

"Mommy!" I cried, running towards the door.

I looked out the front door and saw her walking up the stairs with something behind her back, I didn't see my pony. A frown painted itself onto my face as I began to cry loudly, my hands going up to rub my eyes as I cried. Edward ran over and saw what I was crying about, he hugged me as mommy knelt down in front of me.

"Santa Claus couldn't find the pony, I'm sorry." she whispered.

My tears never ceased and I cried, Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Great things come in small packages, il mio angel. For now, can you wait on the pony and accept this teddy bear? I found him all lonely in a store and he told me he wanted to have a little friend to talk to, can you be his friend?" she asked, holding out a teddy bear with a red bow tie.

Sadness fueled my tears and I took the bear, "Of course, mommy! I don't want him to be lonely, I'll be his best friend!" I chanted happily.

She smiled and reached up, wiping away my few tears. "Good, he needs you and he loves you very much." she said.

The rest of that night we just sat in the living room and talked, sharing Christmas stories and singing carols. I miss that.

Mr. Snug has been with me since then and never has he left my window sill except for the night after my mother's passing and when I need him, I sleep with him cuddled to my chest like a mere child would when sleeping.

The door downstairs slammed against the wall and I heard more talking, but they were low whispers and murmurs. This is when that bad feeling settled into my stomach, raging in me like a terrible storm.

That bad thing.

The voices didn't sound familiar so I crawled over to the door and locked it, getting up on my feet and running over to Mr. Sung. "Help me." I whispered, taking him into my arms when I heard footsteps on the staircase.

"Check all the bedrooms." a familiar voice ordered.

Aro.

I walked over to my closet when I heard the doorknob jostle, my eyes widened as a fist started banging against it. My hands shakily opened the closet door and I slid in with Mr. Snug held tightly to my chest, closing it and sliding down onto the ground.

My tears spilt down my cheeks as I heard a loud smash and the sound of broken wood being hit out from my door, why is this happening to me?

Where's Edward?

Please, let Edward be ok.

My hands joined together as I closed my eyes tightly, "Mother...don't let them hurt me or Edward. Let them go away, please." I pleaded my mother.

Just as I was about to get up from the silence, I was the shadow of someone in my bedroom. I have never been so frightened in my life, I don't want to get hurt.

I don't want to die.

The closet doors flew open and I let out a blood curdling scream as a pale hand shot out, grabbing onto me. Aro grinned at me sickly and pulled me to his chest, dragging me from the closet.

"You got away from me last time, but not now." he snickered.

He took Mr. Snug from me and it felt like he was ripping my heart out, throwing it against the wall. That's when anger pulsed through my veins, my vision going red and I felt as though fire was overheating my body.

The second Mr. Snug hit the wall, I lost it.

My hands grabbed the thing closest which happened to be my small wooden bat I got from Yankee Stadium when I visited and whacked him in the head, he fell to the floor and i began to brutally beat him with it.

Wooden bats hurt more than the metal ones do.

"Think you can use and abuse me, I don't think so!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, beating the hell out of him.

I hit his head hard and shouted words out in Italian, my face growing red. Never have I felt so angry, but images of finding my mother dead in her bed and the sadness of my father growing distant after her death fueled this attack.

Once I was sure he would stand up, I threw the bat to the side and walked over to where Mr. Snug laid on the ground.

People would think I was crazy, but he was something my mother gave me and ever since she gave him to me he never once touched the floor. He was always on a clean surface.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, looking back at Aro with Mr. Snug held tightly in my arms.

"Not for you, asshole." I spat, walking out of the bedroom.

There were two other boys standing in the hallway, James and Laurent. My eyes went wide and they were staring at me in shock, "Alice?" they both said.

I took a hesitant step back and looked around, seeing the bookcase I had set outside my room door for my extra books. Relief flooded through me, thank god mom talked me into putting it out here and it did look nice.

I reached out and took two large books with my right hand, throwing it at them with force which hit James in the chest and Laurent right in his manly area. As they went down, I raced down the stairs and slammed into Edward's chest.

His arms automatically wrapped around me, "Alice? Are you ok?!" he asked.

Our eyes met, but I took in his bruised face.

They hurt him badly.

"I'm fine, but what happened to you?" I asked, reaching up with one hand and gently applying pressure onto one of his bruises.

He shrugged, "James and two guys came here looking for you. I didn't want to wake you up incase you went back to sleep so I asked them to leave, but they weren't having it and they attacked me. I was passed out for a good while." he explained.

I nodded and took his hand, "Let's go before they get up." I said.

We both ran out of the house, but I never let go of Mr. Snug.

**That's it for this chapter and I hope it was everything you thought it would be, I am trying to please my readers.**

**Review!**

**-Angel**


End file.
